world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092713Beau-Tlaloc
09:15 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began pestering chessAficionado CA at 21:15 -- 09:15 GT: Uh 09:15 GT: Hey 09:15 CA: Hi Tlaloc!... 09:15 GT: .... Hi Beau 09:15 CA: uhh, what was with that little outburst in our last conversation.... 09:15 GT: What you up to 09:16 CA: I'm keeping it real... 09:16 GT: Keeping it real? Can you keep it fake? 09:16 CA: I had some tea and biscuts... 09:16 GT: How doex that even work 09:16 CA: By being a poser :p... 09:16 GT: The hell are thoxe 09:17 GT: A poxer 09:17 CA: A poser is someone who keeps it fake.... 09:17 CA: Ascts like someone their not... 09:17 GT: I know a few axxholex like that 09:18 CA: Oh? Do tell, you always have gossip... 09:18 GT: Well, one of the axxholex ix a TOTAL axxhole 09:19 CA: What's his name?... 09:19 CA: or her... 09:19 GT: Like, a gaping, pux filled hemmoroid axxhole 09:19 CA: Oh my D:... 09:19 CA: That isn't fun... 09:19 GT: Kakite Nagixa ix literally the worxt 09:19 CA: I talked to Kakite once... 09:20 GT: That guy ix grade- A do not talk to material 09:20 GT: Xo xorry about that 09:20 CA: Don't remember what we talked about... 09:20 CA: but he was, iffy... 09:20 GT: Probably xome xtupid whining about the Hemoxpectrum 09:21 GT: Literally 09:21 CA: Is that the color rank thing?... 09:21 CA: Like your brown, some other guy was purple... 09:21 GT: He complainx about it, but he'x the one alwayx making it a fucking ixxue 09:22 GT: Yep 09:22 CA: Ah... 09:22 CA: LEarning so much about this new culture... 09:22 GT: Yea 09:23 GT: It'x not that complicated 09:23 GT: And it ixn't ax bad ax it xeemx 09:23 CA: I would hope not... 09:23 CA: So far everyone seems nice... 09:24 CA: thought the purple one was a bit stuffy at first... 09:24 GT: Nice? 09:24 GT: The purple one? 09:24 GT: Hahaha, that guy'x a total prude 09:24 CA: Apparantly me being rich means I'm in the same class as him... 09:25 CA: so he repects me I guess... 09:25 CA: ?... 09:25 GT: No, even if that guy wax a fucking mutant 09:26 GT: He would xtill be all high and mighty, xtanding tall with a pole xhoved up hix butt xo he can tilt hix chin above everyone 09:26 GT: Xorry for the rant 09:26 CA: No problem, sometimes you just have to rant... 09:27 GT: Whatever, I haven't xeen moxt of thoxe tardx in xweepx anywayx 09:27 GT: I have my own little xlice of paradixe 09:27 CA: With the cocoa tree?... 09:28 GT: Yep, and my telexcope and my peyote and my chili pepperx 09:28 CA: You like chilli peppers?... 09:28 CA: I dislike spicy foods... 09:28 GT: Oh yea, I never told you 09:29 GT: It'x not for the weak of xtomach 09:29 GT: And you can xay goodbye to regular bathroom breakx 09:30 GT: But 09:30 GT: The flavourx are majical 09:30 CA: My stomach is waaaay to week for jalapenos... 09:31 CA: The heat just gets in the way of the flavor for me... 09:31 GT: I breed them to be incredibly hot and juicy 09:31 GT: The batch I have now ix called Morunga Galloping Hoofbeaxt 09:32 GT: A bit on the tip of your tounge producex hella coughing fitx and watery eyex 09:32 GT: Xo hardcore 09:32 CA: Sounds unpleasent... 09:33 GT: Oh, at firxt it ix 09:33 GT: You gotta curxe and jump around and bite your toungue 09:34 GT: But it xlowly getx lexx worxe, and there'x thix wierd mid zone aftertaxte that'x perfect and your toungue ix tingling and you juxt wanna go rip xome heartx outta xome chumpx 09:34 GT: And jump around and dance with xomeone 09:34 GT: It'x great 09:34 CA: The dancing sounds fun, but the heart tearing isn't!... 09:35 GT: Oh uh... 09:35 GT: Xorry 09:35 GT: That wax kinda fucked up I guexx 09:36 GT: Bexidex, it'x not xo bad. Moxt of my dumb axx kingdom belivex they're going to live with the godx or xomething 09:36 CA: It's ok, not the worst I've heard... 09:36 CA: Ok it s but it's still ok... 09:37 CA: Because everyones messed up a little... 09:37 GT: I heard you have xome freak on your planet who xewx beaxtx toghether 09:37 GT: At leaxt I rexpect corpxex 09:38 CA: Yeah, Kate can be freaky... 09:38 CA: But her projects are cool... 09:38 CA: sometimes... 09:38 GT: Kate? Have you met her? 09:38 CA: She's my friend!... 09:38 GT: Rate her form 1-10 09:38 CA: 7.83... 09:38 GT: from* 09:39 CA: Real nice when you get to know her... 09:39 GT: By the way, thix ix her taxidermy xkillx I'm axking you to rate 09:39 GT: Not her attractivenexx 09:39 GT: You think I'm that xhallow? 09:39 CA: I was rating her as a person... 09:39 CA: Like personallity... 09:39 CA: I giver taxidermy a 8.23... 09:40 GT: okmaybeIamthatxhallow 09:40 GT: But that'x bexidex the point 09:40 GT: Doex xhe kill the beaxtx herxelf? 09:40 CA: Yep... 09:40 CA: She goes hunting... 09:41 GT: That'x fucking hardcore 09:41 CA: I swear she'll bag a bear one day... 09:41 GT: What'x that 09:42 CA: A big brown beast... 09:42 GT: You know what, juxt tell me itx limb ripping potential on a xcale from 1 to 10 09:42 CA: 9/10... 09:43 CA: Very dangerous... 09:43 GT: Jexux 09:43 GT: Ix xhe xtill in one piece 09:43 CA: She hasn't gone hunting for one yet... 09:44 GT: Xhe better know a good proxthetixt... 09:44 CA: I'll ask her... 09:44 GT: Tell her I xaid good luck, normally I wouldn't mind xeeing xome lame-o getting xhredded to peicex 09:44 GT: But xhe xeemx awexome 09:45 CA: I'll forward the message... 09:45 CA: I have to go know, it's tea time... 09:45 CA: Bye!... 09:45 GT: Ah, elegant ax alwayx 09:45 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering greatTenochtitlan GT at 21:45 --